


Альтернативная концовка Death in Heaven

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon





	Альтернативная концовка Death in Heaven

\- Я знала, что ты не сможешь этого сделать, - Мисси, в театральной позе застывшая между двух надгробий, ухмыляется Доктору.  
\- Нет, не смогу, - соглашается Доктор и опускает руку с дезинтегратором. Мисси приоткрывает губы, затаив дыхание: затевая игру, она и надеялась на успех, и не смела. Нет – потому что Доктор всегда побеждает, это часть правил; да – потому что на этот раз игра велась не ради власти, Доктор не мог этого не оценить. Она едва заметно подается вперед, но этого хватает, чтобы Клара Освальд совершила рывок:  
\- Доктор, дай мне! – она вырывает у него из рук дезинтегратор, который вот-вот бы выскользнул на землю.   
\- Клара, не смей!  
Мисси вздёргивает брови:  
\- У-у-у, мисс Освальд, вы решились избавить мир от вселенского зла? Вперёд, - она подставляет грудь и смотрит Кларе прямо в глаза. Та медлит. – Ну же, скорее, я начинаю скучать, - Мисси зевает.   
\- Мне только что пришлось убить человека, которого я любила, - произносит Клара. Выражение на её лице – как те облака, которые минуту назад рассеял её возлюбленный кибермен. – Не думай, что у меня не поднимется рука убить тебя.  
\- О, я и не сомневаюсь. Я выбрала тебя, я знаю, на что ты способна. Я обожаю твоих питомцев, Доктор, они такие предсказуемые, - Мисси улыбается ему. Она заранее знает, что последует: Доктор объяснит своей подружке, что убийство – не выход; что она выше этого, бла-бла-бла. После этого останется лишь одна возможность: та, которую Доктор предлагал прежде, но тогда Мастер ещё не понимал, - путешествовать вместе. Это значит круглосуточно быть под надзором Доктора, но это значит и – его неотрывное внимание. А кандалы – когда это кандалы были для Мисси проблемой?   
Но Доктор молчит. У Клары Освальд не дрожит рука. Сейчас Доктор убьёт её, убьёт руками своей спутницы, и будет жить дальше с чистой совестью. Конечно, Мисси не умрёт: теперь, когда у неё есть часть матрицы, с возрождением больше не будет сложностей. Но Доктор готов позволить её убийству свершиться, и Мисси не думает бежать: ей нужно быть здесь до конца, до конца видеть лицо Доктора.   
\- Подержишь меня за руку? – спрашивает она со змеиной улыбкой, которая сама собой ползёт по губам, когда она сдерживает их дрожь. – Помнишь тот раз, когда я умирала в твоих объятиях? Это была самая приятная из моих смертей.   
Доктор отводит глаза. Значит, в этот раз ей не дождаться его слёз. Тогда пусть. Всё равно. Мисси умрёт и отправится в рай, откуда есть масса путей назад, но Доктору об этом знать не обязательно. Доктор должен остаться наедине со своей совестью, и его раскаяние должно быть мучительным.   
\- Хватит тянуть, мисс Освальд! – рявкает она. – Или убить меня сложнее, чем твоего никчемного…  
Палец Клары начинает движение вниз, нажимая на кнопку. У людей медленная реакция, и дезинтегратор дает задержку в долю секунды, прежде чем послать смертельный луч. Достаточно времени, чтобы Доктору поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом с Мисси.   
\- Мой Доктор, - выдыхает она. 

Загробный мир встречает её взволнованным щебетанием Себа: интерфейс сам перезапускается даже после принудительной остановки.   
\- Босс, что случилось? Ваше тело…  
\- Он убил меня! Он позволил меня убить! – её рык оглашает сферу. - Я этого так не оставлю! Я его!.. я его… я его люблю, - заканчивает она, будто выбившись из сил.   
Себ смотрит на неё в недоумении и в конце концов отвечает стандартным приветствием:  
\- Примите мои соболезнования.


End file.
